Earning the Invitation
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Good Boys - Max wants to get his friends invited to the party, but finds out that their invites have a price.


**Earning the Invitation**

"Oi, Max! Soren wants to talk to you," Atticus grinned, as he walked up to the boy and his _random _'sippy-cup' friends. He ran a hand through his slicked back hair and sneered at the other two dweebs, wondering why someone cool and kind-of cute like Max bothered hanging around a pair of weirdos. "He's in the bathroom waiting for you."

"Oh…" Max replied softly, looking around at his friends before stopping on Atticus. "W-What about?"

Atticus looked at the boys friends, giving them an eye roll before responding. "The you-know-what. Duh,"

As he started down the hall, Max excused himself from his friend and ran after Atticus. It wasn't hard to catch up with the taller boy, he preferred walking slow. Max tried imitating how he walked, trying to catch onto the cool way he moved but it only made him look more like a penguin. Which had him pouting internally, wishing that he was able to be as cool as Atticus and Soren. If he was, then Brixlee would be crushing on him.

Atticus cast a sideways glance at the shorter boy, but shook it off. For some reason Soren liked this kid even if all he did spew weird insults and be slightly wimpy. He was cute though, a thought process that Atticus kept having to quickly shrug off.

They cut through the hall relatively quickly, with most students just getting out of their way since they knew Atticus was Soren's lapdog. All of them desperate to get the short Aisan boy's approval to be one of the cool kids in school. It was no wonder why Atticus so easily controlled people. It didn't hurt to the girls, that Soren's lapdog had his own looks that made it easier on them when they had to play him, for a chance at the big dog.

Max wasn't used to this treatment, watching in awe as people shifted out of the way. When they finally reached the bathroom, everyone seemed to look away and pretend they saw nothing. Max wanted to speak up but he was suddenly shoved inside and the door firmly locked behind him.

On the long bench of sinks sat Soren, the short but stylish king of the sixth grade. He wore a denim jacket and a white beanie that allowed his fringe to peek out, shoes that Max knew to be so expensive he couldn't even count high enough to reach the price. The little king nodded his head and put on a lazy half-smile. "Sup, dawg."

"Uh, sup…" Max gulped, feeling Atticus' presence behind him.

"You remember how I invited you to my party? Then you wanted me to invite your friends?" Soren questioned, his face emotionless at the moment.

Max nodded slowly, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, I remember… _why_?"

"Atticus isn't a fan of me just _accepting _you inviting them and has suggested that we let you _earn _the invitation for your friends." Soren responded. He pushed himself up from the bench and dropped to the floor, unintimidatingly looming under Max. However, he had Atticus for muscle and height. "You still in? Gotta consent first."

"Consent to what?" Max's lips shook.

Soren's lips twisted into a sly smile. "Whatever we wanna do to you, dawg. Unless you're a _sippy _cup of course…"

"I-I consent!" Max responded quickly, the same quickness he had when Atticus had convinced him to take a sip of that disgusting beer.

The shorter boy nodded along, impressed that he might just have another willing boy in the works. It was so easy to persuade just with money, but this was easier and didn't cost him a thing. So, crossing his arms, the boy gave his first command: "Okay cool. You can start by getting on your knees for me,"

"Why? People piss on that…" Max groaned, the tween knowing how _horrible _his school-mates were at aiming.

Atticus placed a hand on Max's shoulder, helping to push the boy down slowly. He grinned when Max's legs gave out and the boy kneeled before Soren just like he had been told. "Don't worry, Max. We made sure someone cleaned up in here before,"

"Is there ever enough cleaning for in here…" Max mumbled to himself, as he looked directly at Soren's crotch. "So uh, now what?"

Soren shrugged, "What do you think? You pull down my pants and take out my dick."

"W-what!" Max stuttered, nervously gulping at the thought of taking out Soren's cock.

Neither of the cool boys said a word, just waiting for Max to do as he was told like a good bottom bitch. Atticus' hands kept the younger Bean Bag Boy down, gently massaging his shoulders while waiting patiently. When Max's hands hesitantly reached out, the tall boy felt his cock twitching. This wasn't supposed to work, just weed the dork out and go on with the party as planned. However, since things were actually working out he just grinned knowing what came next.

Max reached out and shakily started on Soren's button, his light brown eyes staring up unsure of himself. Soren gave a little nod of approval, driving his new bottom to open his jeans and ease them down slightly. The boy blushing _bright _as Soren's underwear came into view, a pair of tight grey boxer briefs which were showcasing the boy's small bulge.

"S-Should I remove those two?" Max questioned, as his fingers run across the unbranded boxer briefs. Getting closer to the crotch of the coolest kid in school, but didn't touch.

"Hmm… nah, Dawg." Soren smirked, before placing a hand on the back of Max's head and pulling him close. "Suck it through them for a while,"

"Wouldn't your underwear get wet, though?" Max asked, confused since he assumed that it would feel weird for the rest of the day. His blush only grew worse now that his face was right up against a cock, feeling it grind into his cheek.

"Soren said to suck him through his underwear, Max… I'm sure he knows what will happen…" Atticus responded, finally reminding the boy that he was still there for more than just shoulder massages. "You want Sippy Cup to come, right?"

Although hesitant to give in, Max turned his face and parted his lips. Allowing the tip of Soren's clothed cock into his mouth before he started sucking on it. While Soren was short, by the impressive bulge in his underwear the rich boy definitely wasn't bad in the size department. Max opened his mouth a little wider to suck on the shaft, hearing a little grunt of pleasure from above. Max's tongue licked up and down the tip, flicking it gently trying not to focus on the taste of fabric. Bobbing up and down slightly while staring up and hoping that he was doing this right.

With only a smile on his face to showcase that boy was doing it right, Soren stopped him after a few moments. "You can pull my dick out now, since you proved your skills enough."

Max nodded before hooking into the hem and taking a deep breath. The thought of this being gay never passing through his mind while he pulled the underwear down, allowing the cool boy's dick to pop right out and slap him in the face. Soren's four and a half-inch cock resting right against Max's nose and covering his eye, its strong smell of teenage musk getting to Max's head who let out an involuntary moan when it hit him.

Atticus grinned, snorting a little when heard the sound. "Seems like Max, likes your cock Soren…"

"He sounds like you did when you first sucked me,"

"Does not…" Atticus blushed.

"Uh huh…" Curling his fingers into the cute boy's hair, Soren pulled Max away so the tip was pointing right at Max's lips. "Open up. You're going to take this down your throat, and Atticus is going to strip you,"

"Wait, I thought he was just going to…" Atticus started protested, knowing being close to the weirder boy wouldn't help his 'Max is Cute' issue. However, when the Asian boy shot a firm glare brimming with dominance, Atticus had no choice. He kneeled down behind Max and tugged boy boy's arms down to work on removing his faded blue hoodie. Sliding the sleeves down Max's twig arms halfheartedly, more interested in watching it as Max's cute pink lips parted and the head of Soren's cock forced its way inside. "Yeah… suck his dick,"

Soren reached down and played with Max's brown hair, running his fingers through the thinness as the boy tasted his cock. "Do you like it, Max? Girls _love _it… do you?"

Max's cheeks heated up as he bobbed along the tip, tasting the boy musk the further down he went. Tightly wrapping his mouth around Soren's thin cock, he nodded. "Mmm!"

"Use your tongue, Max…" Atticus suggested, the boy _knowing _what his friend wanted. Having been in Max's situation, numerous times before and having well-practiced blowing Soren as the asian-boy played on his VR system.

Taking the advice and eager to please, the younger boy swirled his little tongue around the tip. It succeeded in him earning a moan from Soren, who suddenly thrust into Max's mouth. Who, while gagging, loved the feeling of it slamming harder into his throat. Feeling the tip throb inside of him.

Max wanted to make the coolest kid in the world, moan in the same way he had from being smacked by the asian-boys cock.

Meanwhile the boy with slicked back hair was undoing Max's jeans and copping a good feel for his hard dick. It felt small even through the fabric, only a small bulge but still twitching and hard as a rock. Though it was a hassle to get the younger boy's pants off, having to twist and worm them down Max's legs with very little help from the cocksucker. Not that he could blame Max, Soren's cock was worth it.

"What's he got goin' on dawg?" Soren questioned, looking down at Atticus.

"Like, three inches of somethin'! His dick is tiny," Atticas peeled open the front to get a good look at the little nail, shoving his hand in a moment later for a grope.

Max pouted and pulled off to protest, he was _small _but he wasn't that small. "It's three and a half!"

"Nice Dawg… I was like that size, a year or two ago…" Soren smiled, pushing Max's head back to his cock. Feeling the walls constrict around the tip, hungry to milk him dry. "Oh fuck yeah Dawg… I think he likes this more than you do, Atticus! _Maybe _he should replace you…"

With a loud growl, Atticus managed to yank down Max's baby blue briefs and threw them aside. He wasn't going to need them. Wrapping his arms around Max, Atticus grinded his thicker four and a quarter inch cock against the boy's soft ass and pushes him further, forcing the youth to deepthroat Soren's four and a half inch dick. Both of the older boys working to torture the cutie, one fucking his face while the other grinded his ass and began to tease both nipples. Eventually a smirking Atticus snaked his hands into Max's shirt and started roaming his bare chest. Teasing every inch with his talented fingers to tickle and pleasure to no end, soon enough moving up and giving Max's nipples a rough pinch.

As Max gasped around the length probing his throat, one of the hands suddenly moved down and wrapped around his dick. He was busy sucking Soren while Atticus jerked him off.

"Enjoyin' that Atticus? Like wanking Max's cock, dude?" Soren teased, watching his lapdog.

"No." Atticus growled back, humping Max's bare ass. The cheeks were so small and smooth he could have sworn the boy didn't belong in the sixth grade; Atticus liked his and Soren's little asses however, and was always trying to pound Soren. "Can i fuck him yet? This bottom bitch needs it,"

"Atticus… you know _who's _doing that to Max first and it isn't you." Soren smirked, not letting Max pull back and protest. Despite feeling the brown haired boy attempting to. "Now jerk him off, or prep his ass for _me_…"

Grumbling that he deserved the virgin ass first since _he_ got Max to drink beer, Atticus down down lower before grabbing the boy's slip hips. He gruffly pulled the little ass back then spread it open with his hands, admiring the look of his tiny pink hole. After a few seconds leaning in and licking along the crack.

Max moaned softly around Soren's cock, shuddering at the feeling of a tongue against his ass. He started to move along Soren's length more energetically, taking it in and out of his mouth to pleasure the cool boy. He felt every twitch and throb against his tongue, making sure he got a full taste of the thin piece of meat. Moving both hands to either of the boy's legs to stabilize himself as they continued their double assault. If it weren't for Soren being small still, he would have been gagging and out of air with how the boy was face fucking him.

"Do you like that Max? Are you enjoying Atticus's tongue teasing your butt-hole?" Soren teased, playing with his cocksuckers thin lengthier hair. "You're gonna be a good bottom bitch for us, just like Atticus is for me"

Finally Max was able to pull off. He took a deep gulp of air, his small pink tongue stuck out with strands of saliva connecting his lips to the pink tip. On instinct he wrapped a hand around the shaft and squeezed softly while moving his palm up and down. Using his arm to wipe the saliva from his lips. "It's not as bad as I thought. But it feels weird,"

"It will feel better when you taste my c… u… m…" Soren responded, spelling out the final word since he still wasn't entirely sure how it was pronounced. "Do you want to taste it, dude?"

Apprehensive to the idea of cum inside of him, Max just kept jerking Soren off. His small body twitches every time Atticus would lap at his hole, feeling the tongue licking and trying to push inside of his virgin hole, wondering if this was normal for boys to do together. Some eight grader told him that boys could have sex but its gay to kiss. "Um… won't I have babies if you coom in my mouth?"

"Dude, you have to cum in a girl's mouth for that to happen!" Atticus protested, pulling back from Max's ass.

Soren wanted to say that both of them were wrong, but he wasn't entirely sure either. He only knew from what he had seen his older sister had done and all that taught him was that a boy's dick went inside of a girl's 'tight pussy' as her boyfriend called it. It apparently felt good. So rather than answering the boy, he just shoved his dick back into Max's mouth with enough force to make him gag. Feeling the tight, wet throat opening up to accommodate his dick, Soren shuddered to let out a soft moan of utter relief.

"Damn, your good at this Max…" Soren complimented, the cuter boy doing way better than Atticus.

Atticus knew he shouldn't have been jealous, but something drove him to move his hand up and press a finger against Max's tight hole. With no warning slamming the digit inside, causing Max to feel like his body was on fire and his ass was being split open suddenly.

Soren couldn't help but moan loudly as the feeling of Max yelping out from the pain, spasmed around his cock. "_Sooo _fucking good…"

Pumping in and out of the tight virgin ass, Atticus felt the hole tighten around his finger. But just as he was about to slide in a second, his leader stopped him by pulling out and wiping his cock clean on Max's face. Max almost fell forward, only just catching himself as he sighed. Only Atticus still fingered his tightness with a look of annoyance, knowing his time was up to play with this cute boy's little ass. Time to give it over to the shrimpy Soren.

"Is it ready for me, dawg?" Soren asked, ready to slide into the cuteness known as Max's butt. Something that had been pulling his attention to the small boy since sixth-grade began. That and his adorably cute but sad looking eyes.

"Yeah, it's ready. I do get to fuck this one, right?" Atticus asked obediently, pulling out his finger but giving Max's hole another lick.

Soren just raised an eyebrow and grinned. "You can get _sucked _by him… if he wants you. Do you want to blowjob Atticus, Max?"

"Well, I-I… uh…" Max stuttered, not _really _wanting to do it but he didn't want it to work against him. He decided to see what Soren expected of him. "Do _you _want me to?"

"Yes." The short boy said simply.

"Oh… okay then…" Max responded, a little awkward at trying a _second _cock.

So with that the two switched places, Atticus pulling his pants down just enough to pull out his thickish cock and slap it against Max's slimy cheek. Meanwhile, Soren got behind and took a moment to admire the softness of those two mounds, running one of his hands over the smooth ass before he gave it a squeeze. It was going to feel great around his dick; this might have been the tightest ass he ever fucked.

"Has anyone ever touched your ass like this, dude?" Soren questioned, having had a couple of babysitters and older cousins touching his. It was how he knew so much about blowjobs and what he was about to do to Max. If it felt good for his cousin to do to him, then it was going to be good for him to do it to someone else.

Max shook his head while removing his t-shirt, revealing the rest of his smooth flawless body. Two tiny pink nipples and a thin form that both other boys wanted to ravage. Almost instantly Atticus was gripping the back of his head and shoving his thicker cock down Max's throat, making the boy gag in surprise. Only becoming worse when on the other end, Soren aimed his slick cock to the boy's hole. Using all the might a sixth grader could muster to slam into the unbelievable tight anus of his newest lapdog. Glad that there was a cock down the boy's throat so he couldn't scream loud enough to alert the teachers.

Soren grabbed Max by the hips and didn't let him adjust since no one had ever given him the curtosy of adjusting, just going for it and starting to fuck him. His slim hips pulling back and tiny Aisan ass loosening before tightening when he thrust balls deep into Max. Max's eyes widened loudly and moaned heavily around Atticus's cock, the tween wishing he could get Soren to pull out of his now painful feeling ass.

"Fucking take Soren's dick!" Atticus encouraged, running a hand through his hair while forcing Max along his thickish dick. Watching the boy gag around it and tears begin to sting his eyes. "Feels so good spitroasting him!"

"Shut up, Atticus." Fucking the boy like a horny jackrabbit, Soren's four and a half inch dick throbbed. His young precum pumped into Max's tight ass with each slam, his fingernails clawing at his sides. "You're gonna fit right in with us, Dawg. You'll suck my dick whenever I say so, won't you?"

Max blushed and attempted to focus on sucking Atticus's cock, not really knowing the answer. Brixlee was his forever in his mind, but he wasn't _against _whatever was happening here. Soren's grin grew a little when he saw Max's renewed focus on sucking his lapdog.

Brushing away Atticus' hand, Soren pulled Max off and giggled at his gasp. Tugging his hair as he hammered Max's ass, the Asian boy purred. "You do whatever I say, i'll let your friend come to my party. _And_… you can kiss Brixlee,"

"W-What about _date _Brixlee?" Max blushed.

"We'll see." Atticus said before Soren pushed Max back on his cock, sliding deep into the warm throat. "Mm… yeah suck my dick!"

Max wanted to protest and make them respond to him, but the feeling of Atticus's thicker cock pushing into his mouth had him attempting to adjust in ways Soren's cock hadn't. Soren might have a _little _on length, Atticus's cock was definitely the one that was forcing his throat open, just to handle it. That and Atticus's need to face fuck the shorter brown haired boy, wasn't giving Max much of a chance to get used to it, instead he found himself just taking it but not enjoying it as much as Soren.

Reaching around the younger boy's small frame, Soren curled his fingers around Max's three and a half inch cock. Rather than jerk the boy off, he fucked Max hard enough to thrust the boy down into his palm. Their bodies came together on the front and back, Soren pleasuring Max as the boy's amazingly tight hole milked his four and a half inch dick.

"Really dawg, you can't waste yourself with just Brixlee and the Bean Bag Boys! Your butt is soooo good…" Soren moaned out, as Max's ass seemingly tightened further around his cock."I bet you're about to c-u-m. You gonna? Gonna be a good-as bottom bitch and c-u-m?"

Max wanted to nod, feeling this weird tingling feeling overtaking his entire body. However, there was a cock shoved down his throat so the sixth-grader could only moan louder around the length. He moved his hips back and forth, trying to make sure that Soren felt every inch of his ass. Admitting to himself that Soren's hand felt way better than the tree that he occasionally found himself wanting to rub up against or his mattress, as he grinded himself to sleep.

Atticus, however, caught them off guard with a load moan. "Oh my god, I-I'm gonna blow!"

Raising an eyebrow, the Asian boy's hands left Max's hip and cock to instead grab his head. Smirking as he started to slam Max up and down on Atticus' cock, milking his horny lapdog. "That's it dawg! Suck. His. Dick!"

Max blushed and continued sucking away on Atticus's thicker cock, trying to use his tongue like Soren had liked but not getting the reactions that he had gotten from the Asian boy. Instead, Atticus found himself preferring to grab onto Max's head with both hands, holding his head tight and humping away like a jackhammer. Until he found himself leaning back, his eyes closing as he released a loud moan that had Soren grinning and beginning to thrust away just as hard as his lapdog.

A few moments later, almost in unison, the two bottom boys started to shoot their loads. Max's throat worked Atticus over the edge, milking him until feeling something hot and sticky erupt into his throat. With the younger boy's eyes widening in complete shock as he tasted another boy's cum, which compared to the sticky liquid that had leaked from his own during one of his humping sessions, tasted a little nicer. With the tween not against the flavour, even if he wouldn't run for it.

"Oh fuck yeah, he's swallowing my coom, Soren!" Atticus moaned out, as he felt Max's throat gulping around his cock, to swallow his cum.

Neither one were aware of the white spunk now coating the bathroom floor, dripping from Max's small cock. He sighed in relief, completely spent but they weren't done just yet. Max yelped at the sudden feeling of Soren's dick jamming into his guts.

"I'm not done with him, but you can fuck off now… Still gotta fill him up and send him the invite," The Asian boy moaned, hammering away deep and fast as he could. His hips a blur as he got closer to cumming hard in Max's oh so tight hole.

Atticus groaned, wanting to release a growl but knowing it wouldn't help his status. "Wh-What! Why do I have to fuck off? Don't I get to?"

"No, Max has class after this. And you're late, so… fuck off or you're not invited, Atticus." Fucking faster into Max, Soren rolled his head back letting his beanie slip off. He pushed Max down into the floor as he continued to ram deeper, moaning loudly as things became more heated. "Fuck so tight!"

Atticus groaned and mumbled as he cleaned himself up, covered and left the bathroom. The boy taking one last jealous look at his friend's cock pumping in and out of the cute butt of Max. He found himself wishing that Soren was out of the way and that it was _his _cock sliding in and out of Max. Or even that he was finally allowed to top the tiny tyrant.

"You like this, Max?" Soren moaned as the door closed, fucking his new friend. "You like taking dick so well? Mm, you're gonna love the party… I want to make it an orgy,"

"A O-Orgy? R-Really?" Max moaned in response, as Soren's cock continued to fire in and out of his behind. The boy having a feeling that it had something to do with sex, despite not really knowing what a orgy was.

Soren leaned in close to Max's ear, ready to shoot as he bit the lobe. "_Sex_… with… _Brixlee_…"

The moan that Max released from the thought of that, was just heard by Atticus as he was walking away from the bathroom. Making the _lapdog _even more jealous of Soren. He punched a locker hearing it suddenly spike in volume, knowing full well that Soren's hot little load of cum was at that very moment pumping Max full to the brim.

Atticus could imagine all that spunk dripping from Max's ass, leaking onto the bathroom floor. He would have done anything to be in there right now and eat it out of Max, licking up cum dribbling down his leg and out of his ass. Something that Soren wouldn't do. He would just let the cum drip to the floor and go to waste, only being cleaned up by a janitor later in the day when it could have been lapped up happily.

"I'll text you the invite later," Soren said, pulling out and wiping his dick across Max's little ass. He pulled up his pants and tucked everything away, taking Max's underwear from the sink. Tucking it into his pocket, the short boy smirked. "I'll keep these. Make sure you know you're good with me,"

Max watched and whined at the thought of having to handle the rest of the school day with no underwear, or pull out the spare pair he brought in for gym, but hadn't washed in a couple of weeks. But he didn't argue, he didn't want to upset Soren.

Reaching down and help Max up, Soren added with a grin. "Oh, and I will send you an invite to the _after _party to…"

**The End. **

**Please favourite, follow and review the story if you have enjoyed and stay tuned for more upcoming works.**


End file.
